Shuffle Meme
by RoxasAndEli
Summary: Random drabbles about the Org. members.


Note: Roxas may not have been able to talk in complete sentences in the beginning of 358/2 Days, but I made it to where he would in this fic. ^.^ This is :devnomuroid:'s late birthday drabble. (Her birthday was in October. :O)

Music Meme For Writers [KH Org. XIII Version]

2. Put on your music program (or iPhone/iPod, like me! :D) on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs, because it's just as bad as skipping class!  
4. Do 14 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Time taken to complete: about 2 hours. Thank God for Print Shop!~

Request category: Birthday Drabble

Request sub-category: Kingdom Hearts.

Word Count: 1,495 words. Happy? x3

Time period: Between KH and KH:COM. (Beginning of KH: 358/2 Days)

Song Inspiration: All the songs listed!~

1. Xemnas [Of Wolf And Man - Metallica] (4:18)  
Looking up to Kingdom Hearts, I realize a BIG chance in my personality. I didn't want to capture hearts any more, because I saw a new wave of goals in my life. I noticed that I had an affinity with glowing objects. Like the moon... That's when I noticed my height increase, and dark fur start to grow on my exposed hands and face, like I was becoming some sort of animal. I soon lost feeling of concious thought, and the creature buried inside me fought for dominance. I began to lose the will to fight back. This wildness took over me with a flash, and I- Liked it... This felt very empowering, and I started to lose my mind to the monster.....

2. Xigbar [Door To Heaven from Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok] (4:08)  
As I looked into the mirror, I saw my eyes change from their usual blue to scarlet, then returning to normal. I had no clue what happened, and I didn't want to question any of my fellow Organization members or my comrades. I used the tip of my delicate finger to trace the mark of the scar that shows about six shades darker on my face. With care, I gently grazed the sensitive spot that only I and Vexen know about, and I slowly gather my coat, step into it, and zip it up, ready for another day of work.

3. Xaldin [Pens and Needles - Hawthorne Heights] (3:19)  
Looking at my lances that are leaning on my wall in the darkened room, I glance quickly at my schedule that was neatly folded and slid under my door from the Superior this morning. Argh, I hate doing Recon. Well, it gives me a break from the shrimp (Roxas). I'm tired of training that kid. He's slow, incompetent, and stupid. Today will be gooooooood.~

4. Vexen [Seven Years - Saosin] (3:13)  
Seven long years of being a Nobody; seems like just yesterday. I can't remember how dull this life has ever been, and I wish that this monotony would end! All of this research is my life, but that's pretty much all I do unless Superior sends me out to train the freshman of our Organization. Ever since Number XVI was created by me, Superior has assigned me to babysit. What a miracle! It's as if the upper numbers finally realize my true significance in this alliance! All I need now is an excuse to leave this castle... *evil cackle*

5. Lexaeus [Burnin' Up Miley - Dave Days] (2:07)  
I lost my first- and last- bet in Poker with Luxord. That teaches me not to mess with Axel. He dared me to do it, or else the pictures from the suprise Christmas party at his house were gonna be leaked out. It's not my fault that Zexion was drunk off his ass! Well, this means that I have to burn up my pictures with Miley Cyrus.

6. Zexion [Decode - Paramore] (4:22)  
Well the higher-ups have given me a day off for the first time since I was inducted into the Organization. I don't remember when that was, at least. One thing I forgot. It feels good to have a day off, but what am I going to do? Superior has made a decree to me stating that I cannot leave the castle because of a mass Heartless threat in the other worlds, which for the next week, is going to be taken care of chosen few which will be accompanied by our new trainees. Since they do all the work now, all we'll ever do is Recon on any discovered worlds. I can't roam around the castle too much because Vexen is still pissed because I tripped on his air hose that was for one of his experiments. I made a fool of myself for once, and he gets angry all of a sudden? I guess this means that I strive for perfection from now on. I'll just study more quantum physics in my room, I guess. What a day that this will be...

7. Saix [Over You - Chris Daughtry] (3:27)  
I've been in the Organization as long as I have been a Nobody. That was when I met Xemnas, the love of my life. At first, I thought that I was just going to feel a strong affection for my newfound friend, but over time, I noticed that I was in love. His love for me was sparked by a dare for him to kiss me one night at Axel's birthday party. Let's see, that was 4 years ago... We were facing a lot of rocks in our relationship this year, especially when I walked in on him having sex with Demyx. Haunting... He kept claiming that it was rape, but I didn't believe him. Well, it must be time to get over his antics... I can't believe I'm even thing about this...

8. Axel [Numb Encore - Linkin Park feat. Jay-Z] (3:25)  
What the hell am I waiting for? I should be going on more missions with Roxas today! Well, what else am I needing...- Oh, yes! I'm missing my Munny! How else am I going to pay for his treat: Sea Salt Ice Cream? Wow- how the fuck did my hair get so messy? All I remember was that Roxas fell asleep in my room last night, and I tripped and hit my head on the damn shelf lifting his ass up! He's so heavy!~

9. Demyx [Feathers - Coheed and Cambria] (4:56)  
"History's made it's mark in anger as everybody knows it's what we do. It's nothing new.~"  
My sitar is not be very good at playing rock songs, especially any metal. I don't wanna have to replace my Sally!~ No guitar for me to buy! I'll have to settle with watching The Love Guru, since all of those songs are halfway decent and I can play them perfectly on my sitar!!! I guess that it's time for me to get in the shower... I don't wanna have to be late for my intelligence boost smoothie!~ Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!!~

10. Luxord [Them Bones - Alice in Chains] (2:31)  
Well, since I have nothing important to do besides have an individual consultation with Saix about the newbie's training, I predict that I should challenge Vexen to another match of Strip Poker... Or maybe change it up and invite Superior to play...? Well, nonetheless, I should look for my rope, chains, chokers, and gags. This will be a lovely end to a dull day...!

11. Marluxia [Pretty Rave Girl - I Am X-Ray] (2:52)  
"Well, tonight's the big night! Larxene's hosting a rave in the Orgy's Round Room!"  
People keep calling me gay, so today I will PROVE THEM WRONG! I'll dress in some sexy rave clothes covered in glow sticks and neon yellow, green, and orange. NO PINK!~ I want me to be the apple of Larxene's eye tonight, so I might be able to get in something other than her SHOES!~

12. Larxene [Hip Hop Chick - Forever The Sickest Kids] (2:48)  
I'm gonna shock the entire Organization tonight. I'll be nice to someone that I've never even shown any interest to in the first place. Since I'm playing hip hop music at the rave a lot, I'm gonna dress like a hip hop chick and impress Mr. Right; Saix. I've secretly liked him for a long time, so it might be handy to secretly place a romantic song in the playlist. Let's see how many people ask me, I deny them, and accept Saix's...~

13. Roxas [Losing You - Dead By April] (3:30)  
I'm assigned to The Land of Dragons today, so I'll go ahead and go do Recon. As I arrive, I assess my surroundings for anything suspicious in the area, but see nothing. Since I feel safe enough, I will stay on my toes, but take a break to look at my reflection in the clear and cold water. I may not have a chance with Axel being my boyfriend, but I've been talking about this issue with Xion. She has comforted me when I needed it, so I might ask her out tonight at Larxene's rave. Don't ask how I got invited, because I don't know, but I have a feeling that it had something to do with Axel...

14. Xion [Lost So Lost - Hawthorne Heights] (3:54)  
Counting down from ten, I closed my eyes and hid my face from the world, waiting for Roxas to hide in Twilight Town.  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Ready or not, here I come!!!~"  
I'm hunting right by Sunset Heights, where there's a little alcove with water running down this wall. I look into the flowing water, and turn to see Roxas. Since he frightened me, I jumped into his arms and blushed as he looked into my eyes and grinned happily.


End file.
